


Throughout the Blood

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [8]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome falls into the well ending up in a different dimension, and her powers attract one Uchiha Itachi. Her power attracts him until he finds himself pulled so close he wants to use her power to rebuild his Clan; the very Clan he destroyed…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throughout the Blood

**_Disclaimer:_  **I do not own any material belonging to the creators of Inuyasha or Naruto.

 **Pairing:** Itachi/Kagome

 **Anime:**  Naruto/Inuyasha

* * *

Her breath was coming out in pants, her power spiking as she thought of home. However, it was not happiness that she was thinking of home, but the fact that she'd learned Inuyasha could not move through the well whenever he transformed into his youkai form. He'd attacked her, his beads of subjugation gone, and Kikyo having given him something that caused him to fall under her spell. She continued to move forward, knowing that Inuyasha was out there somewhere, and her power spiked again in order to keep him at bay, before she gasped in joy.

The well was just up ahead!

She could see it through the trees, and stumbled in order to keep herself on her feet, hearing a sickening roar behind her. She sensed a far more powerful aura within the area than that of Inuyasha's youkai's, but she was sure that it wouldn't come to her rescue. Besides, she still had to worry about Kikyo, but the thought of home was pounding against her mind, her sorrow for losing all her friends but Inuyasha and Shippo during the final battle with Naraku pushed into the back of her mind for the moment. It'd been nearly a month, but it drained most of her strength, which was why she was glad she stumbled again, claws suddenly slicing through the air above her head as she gasped.

Almost like it was out of the shadows of the forest, she heard, "Hm, it seems that luck is still on your side, reincarnation. However, Inuyasha shall not be one to be distracted by your foolishness." There was a laugh, "Now, my pet, destroy her and return my soul to me!" After that Kagome pushed herself to her feet, rushing through the last set of trees toward the well's clearing, before she heard Kikyo's frustrated yell, the sound of clashing metal filling her ears.

Wondering what was happening, Kagome turned her face to see a streak of white, before Sesshoumaru's form came into view. She allowed her eyes to widen, before Inuyasha struck at him, swiping his claws toward his elder brother, growling all the while. Sesshoumaru seemed not to notice, and Kagome nearly sighed in relief, before she realized exactly what was happening. She looked around, wondering where Kikyo was, before catching sight of Inuyasha pushing passed Sesshoumaru in order to come at her.

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Foolish half-breed, allowing yourself to be controlled by a woman long since dead. It is a shame to call you my kin." Narrowing his eyes when his possessed half-brother gave him no reaction that he'd heard his words, he swung his Tokijin within his right hand. "It is time you died, half-breed."

Kagome began running once more; turning her eyes to watch as Inuyasha came rushing at her. She tried to run faster, the well coming closer and closer, but not fast enough for her liking. Sesshoumaru was rushing at Inuyasha, and before she reached the well she gasped when suddenly an arrow sliced through the air, nearly missing her arm, and slammed against the well's outer rim. Strange that they called Kikyo a master archer when she'd managed to evade so many of her arrows.

Inuyasha continued to move toward her, his claws extended to full length and wishing to slice into her soft looking skin. A soft voice continued to tell him that it was the right thing to do, while another continued to yell that she was his friend. However, he could not remember her face, and shook that voice away, growling as he sensed the older youkai coming at him from behind. He ignored it, turning his red eyes completely onto the frozen girl, before she stumbled backwards when he jumped toward her.

The back of her knees bumped against the rim of the well, before Kagome's eyes widened even farther than before. She watched as quite suddenly Sesshoumaru's white streak moved through the air, before blood splattered onto her face, her eyes widening as she watched Inuyasha's blood-red eyes bleed away, turning to his normal gold, before they turned dull in color. She watched as Sesshoumaru pulled his sword from Inuyasha's back, before turning his eyes toward her, their cold depths uncaring for her presence.

Danger!

She turned her eyes to see another arrow heading straight for her head. Sesshoumaru, she knew, would do nothing; he cared nothing for her, after all. However, the shock of seeing Inuyasha die rushed over her, her body feeling cold, before she fainted, falling backwards into the well. The arrow missed its mark as she fell into the depths of the Bone Eaters Well, the normal blue light never shining through the air, but the Shikon no Tama around her neck turning bright pink, before a bright yellow color filled the air within the Sengoku Jidai, telling others that something had changed the magic of the well.

Kikyo stepped out of the forest, narrowing her eyes at Sesshoumaru as he used his poison claw in order to melt Inuyasha's body completely. She turned her eyes toward the well, knowing that her reincarnation was not of this world, but also knowing that the well's magic always showed as a blue light. Her eyes moved to see what could have changed that, before she caught sight of her arrow sticking out of the side of the well, glittering in the sunlight. It looked like a dying soul, before it dissolved completely, and she felt the magic of the well die. Somehow her arrow had changed the well's magic, and now the magic was gone with the arrow. This caused her to smirk, knowing that her reincarnation would never return.

Her victory was short lived before she felt claws in her side. She turned to see Sesshoumaru's cold golden eyes staring down at her, obviously uncaring to the fact that he was killing her. She heard him say something about never interfering with his family again, but her body crumbled to pieces when he sliced his claws upward through her chest and head, the trapped souls she carried instantly looking for the exit and soon traveling in search of the afterlife, while a large piece moved toward the well before disappearing completely.

Sesshoumaru turned away from the sight, shaking his claws, having already sheathed his Tokijin. He cared not what happened to the miko, nor did he care that both his foolish half-brother and his clay pot whore were dead. He merely knew that Inuyasha had changed back to himself before he died, and that made him slightly  _happy_ , since he had told himself many times it was dishonorable to kill Inuyasha while he was being controlled by his youkai.

* * *

A strange light moved across the land, attracting his attention. He turned his head to look toward where it came from, and where it quickly disappeared to, before he felt a strange power caress his skin. His need to test his strength against this power quickly became known, before Uchiha Itachi narrowed his eyes, knowing that whatever it was, female or male, it would be a powerful opponent. Maybe he did not need to wait for another Mangekyou Sharingan user in order to die, since he would never die for one who was weaker than himself.

 

His need became apparent before he turned himself toward the place he sensed the power coming from. It was strange for such power to come out of nowhere, and his hidden curiousity got the better of him. The place was not far off, and if he remember correctly it was near a small shrine with a well hidden within it, but other than that he couldn't remember exactly what was over in this direction. Perhaps there was some type of village that trained shinobi.

He was silent as he walked forward, his red eyes taking in everything around him, before he came upon the shrine. He sensed the power coming from within the shrine, thus he moved forward until he was before the sliding doors, the shrine long and ready to fall. However, he paid little attention to this as he moved inside, beginning to walk down the short set of stairs, before the dark opening of the well came into view. There was a soft pink light coming from within, before he felt his heart pound for some odd reason, his body tense, ready for anything that might happen. He was a deadly opponent; no one would get one up on him without getting hurt first.

Itachi's eyes flickered back and forth, taking in everything, noticing that the light seemed to dim a bit, receding back into the well. Placing his left arm onto his sword underneath his cloak, Itachi moved forward. When he reached the end of the well he sensed nothing dangerous, only the dimming power that was coming from within. Sensing that he was in no danger he glanced down, easily seeing through the darkness of the shrine. His narrowed eyes widened upon what he saw.

A woman. No, a girl around a year younger than himself; one that radiated with an unknown power that he'd never seen before, lay within the well. She was positioned as if she'd been thrown into the well, her white haori and red hakama looking as if she'd run through an entire forest before her capture had caught her. He watched her, though, as the pink light moved until it was merely shimmering off her skin, a long scratch on her cheek beginning to heal before his very eyes. Though the well was long it was easy to see for him, and something pushed him to retrieve the woman-child.

Disturbed a little by this strange feeling he easily jumped into the well, landing just next to the girl, her head tilting to the side as she groaned. He could feel the strange chakra crackling around her, before it seemed to turn upon him, but instead of being threatening it touched him gently, almost like it was trying to determine if he was a friend or foe. It was very gentle, but it caused his own chakra to rise, and unlike normal he could see the red color crackling with the pink, mixing together with it, bending with it, before they both seemed to satisfy themselves and shrank away. If he hadn't seen it for himself he might have not believed it happened, but he narrowed his eyes at the woman-child, before he knelt next to her and lifted her into his arms.

Jumping out of the well he watched as the wound on her cheek completely sealed itself together, almost like she was a top medic-nin whose family had developed a special Kekkei Genkai that allowed them to heal while they slept. It seemed like it could also be used as a weapon if it needed to be used as one, since he sensed a sort of battle side to it when it had touched him. It proved she was powerful, and he would have to see just how powerful she was once she regained consciousness. If she was weaker than him then he'd kill her, if she wasn't then he'd finally be able to find peace, and perhaps she'd tell Sasuke that he no longer needed to go after him, but her, because she'd taken his chance for vengeance.

Walking out of the shrine, Itachi ignored the feeling to look down at the girl within his arms. She had to be at least sixteen-years-old, a year younger than himself, from the way she looked. Her clothing was a little out of date, though, almost like she'd come from a completely different place, and though he enjoyed a quiet atmosphere he wanted to know the answers to the questions going through his head. She would tell him the answers.

* * *

Around a week later she glared at his back, knowing full well that he would feel her hatred at the fact that he'd forced her to follow him until she could remember something other than her name. She didn't know how, or what he'd done, but he'd done something that kind of  _bound_  her to him until he wished to merely allow her to go on her way. Not that it would have mattered, since she couldn't remember where she'd come from or anything, but this man, this Itachi, said it was probably because she might have slammed her head against the side of the well when she was dropped into it. She could remember that conversation all too well.

 

**FLASHBACK**

She groaned, opening her eyes to see a pair of red ones looking down at her. Tensing up, she backed away from the pair of eyes, before she backed herself into a nearby tree. Silly Kagome trapped herself without even realizing it as the strange male stood before her. She allowed her eyes to widen, taking in the sight of the quiet man in a black cloak lined with red on the inside. She saw something sharp at his side, but she couldn't quite remember what it was.

"I see you're awake," she heard. She almost thought she couldn't remember the words, but after they were thoroughly thought over she seemed to know what he was saying. "I was beginning to wonder if you were dead."

She opened her mouth, but couldn't seem to be able to make the words come forth. "I-I-I…" she felt like she was talking for the first time, but she narrowed her eyes in thought, wondering why she could remember speaking at one point, but why she couldn't remember where or why. She hissed, feeling a burning feeling inside her brain, before she said, "I don't remember."

He seemed confused, "What?"

"I… I can't remember," she tried again, biting her lip, as his eyes seemed to spin. She allowed her eyes to widen, wondering what exactly he was doing, before he blinked and it was gone, his red eyes seeming to settle a bit.

His face remained the same as he said, "What is your name?"

"Name?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Your name. The name you were given when you were born."

"My name… my name is… K-K-something," she tried. She frowned, lowering her eyes so that she wasn't gazing into his red ones, feeling that should she something might happen to her, something bad.  _Kagome! Kagome wake up!_  She groaned after hearing this, noticing that he was waiting for her to answer. "Kag-Kagome," she whispered. "That is my name."

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"I… I don't understand," she said.

"What village did you come from?" he growled, narrowing his eyes.

She tensed further. "I don't know."

"What do you know?" he asked.

She shook her head as an answer, before his fingers clenched around her chin. She gasped, trying to pull herself away from him, before feeling something touch her cheek. It was cold and hard, and her mind registered it as a dangerous thing, before she whimpered, "I don't know. I can't remember." She didn't know what brought her to say this, but she stared into his eyes before she felt herself sort of drift in and out of her body. He released her afterward, but she still felt the strange feeling that she was no longer herself.

"I am Uchiha Itachi," he said, standing straight. "You shall stay with me until I get answers from you. You are to keep quiet, and follow until you remember what I asked you." He did something then, before she nodded, her mind feeling like it needed to do as he said. His eyes spun once again, before he turned from her, saying, "Come."

**END FLASHBACK**

Itachi ignored her, his eyes flickering back and forth in order to take in what was going on around him. He narrowed his eyes when he sensed another shinobi close by, before he stopped, feeling the girl bump into his back. He knew for a fact that having her trail behind him like a human shadow wasn't the best idea, considering that he had so many enemies that would use her against him. Something inside of him felt angered when he thought of this, before he told her to stay behind him at all times. He felt her hands grip onto the back of his cloak, as the other shinobi stepped out of the trees.

"Hatake Kakashi," he said.

"Uchiha Itachi," Kakashi returned. He turned his visible eye so that he could see his young team fighting while they walked toward them. However, he returned his vision back to boy before him, watching as Itachi raised his cloak in order to hide another person behind him. A woman. This was interesting. "I see you have been getting  _around_ , Itachi."

He felt Kagome tense, though he kept himself cool and untouched by the words of the other jounin. However, he turned his eyes toward the forest when he heard the annoying voice of a boy he was once told to kidnap with his partner within the Akatsuki Organization, before he heard the voice of his brother. However, his attention turned to the silent girl behind him, listening as she gritted her teeth together, obviously trying to keep to her vow to remain quiet.

"I'm going to be Hokage one day! Believe it!" Uzumaki Naruto yelled; his eyes narrowed as he glared at Sasuke. The other chuunin ignored him, before he felt the need to pounce on him and rip him to pieces. However, Sakura's hand was placed onto his shoulder and he calmed a bit, before turning his eyes to see Kakashi had stopped and was standing as if he was ready to battle. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, what's—"

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered, cutting Naruto's question off. He heard Sakura gasp, but ignored her, narrowing his eyes at his elder brother, before switching his eyes to the woman behind him. He heard Itachi whisper something to her, before she replied with something. Narrowing his eyes, he heard Kakashi yell for him not to do anything rash before he found himself rushing forward toward his elder brother.

"Stay here."

"But you said—" Kagome said.

"Stay here," Itachi snapped. He was annoyed, and he hated to be annoyed. He heard her reply of 'yes', before he pulled his sword from his side. His attention was completely on Sasuke as he moved away from the jutsu his brother suddenly sent at him that he barely noticed the other shinobi nearby. He knew that Sasuke's team would not interfere, but he turned his eyes to watch as a set of grass shinobi came out of nowhere. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Kakashi watched as the girl tensed, suddenly swinging around while Itachi sent out his attack toward Sasuke, before flipping away from him in order to return to the girl's side. He saw the grass shinobi rush toward her, before she screamed, her arms flinging out before her. His eye widened when he saw a pink light rush from her fingers, her clothing lifting in an invisible wind, before she seemed to be outlined with a heavenly white glow; even her red hakama and hair seemed to turned white.

 _Danger!_  Kagome felt her mind scream at her. She turned from watching Itachi; before she saw others she didn't know rushing at her. She screamed, lifting her arms in hope that they'd be able to stop the oncoming attackers. Something inside of her flared, before she was staring through a white haze, confused and looking for something while the shinobi before her were paralyzed on the spot. She turned, her eyes wide as she searched for something, giving soft whimpers, before her eyes landed upon the male she'd been traveling with. She moved forward toward him, reaching him before clinging to the front of his cloak, still confused and sinking closer to him.

 _Danger!_  She turned her eyes toward the incoming Sasuke, a kunai held within his hand. She heard people yelling, she felt Itachi's arms snake around her in order to jump away, but she narrowed her eyes in anger. Gripping Itachi's cloak tighter, she opened her mouth to say, "Stop" pink rings suddenly forming around Sasuke's wrists and hanging him in the air.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled. She moved forward a few steps, only to stop when she looked at the woman within Sasuke's brother's arms. Her eyes had changed from white to pink, before she placed her cheek onto Itachi's chest. Sakura stepped backwards, before feeling Kakashi's hand on her shoulder. It looked like a fallen angel who'd taken refuge with the devil, but had somehow ended up caring for him in some way.

"Itachi," Kagome whispered. Her white glow faded away, her body falling into his arms as she fainted.

Her power once again caressed his form, and Itachi shivered for some odd reason. Sealing his lips he quickly placed one arm underneath her knees, the other behind her back as he lifted her into his arms. He didn't know what caused it, but he fled for the first time, wishing to keep the woman within his arms safe.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, dropping to the ground. He began running after him, only for Kakashi's hand to be placed onto his shoulder. He tried to shrug it off, only for the jounin to grip his clothing in order to keep him there.

"Let them go, Sasuke," Kakashi said.

Naruto's wide eyes stared between them all, before he realized that the grass shinobi were coming at them. He sighed, thinking,  _do I have to do everything myself._  Rolling his eyes he rolled up his sleeve, before pulling out a kunai, ready for the other shinobi to come at him.

* * *

Strange thoughts were going through his mind, all of them different from what he originally wanted. He'd tried to kill himself many times, why was he thinking about these types of things. He wished for a stronger opponent to kill him, yet he was thinking about these very  _strange_  things. Things that he'd often told himself that he didn't want to deal with when he was an adult. So why was a strange picture of Kagome holding an onyx haired boy within her arms, him standing behind her in the background, watching as others came to him as their head. What he would have been after his father had died if he hadn't killed him and his entire Clan.

 

He placed the woman-child onto the ground, watching as once again her strange chakra flowed from her body and touched him. The thoughts returned to him, before he shook them away. He felt his own chakra respond to it, before sighing at what he felt. A week. A week and he'd fallen to the one emotion he told himself didn't exist in order to continue with his life. One week and the memory wiped girl had somehow messed with his entire life.

He wished and he wanted. He wished and he wanted. What he wished he'd always have to himself, but what he wanted was something he could not have at the moment. He'd traveled far and fast in order to reach the Hidden Leaf Village, hoping that the Hokage and the others would take care of her. He touched her cheek gently, wishing nothing more than to rebuild his destroyed Clan with her. However, that was a wish, and not something he could have at the moment.

He saw her eyes open a bit, before whispering, "I shall return for you one-day, Kagome. Remember that, but tell no one." His Sharingan caused her to nod a little, before he pinched her pressure point and caused her to faint once more. Someone would find her soon, and when they did she could live out her life anew before he came for her.

Standing, Itachi turned from her, quickly scanned the forest, before moving away from her. Once he was inside the forest he heard the usual guards asking questions to each other about her, before saying something about taking her to the Hokage. He closed his eyes in order to stop his feet from turning around and returning to her, the wind picking up around the S-Rank Criminal and blowing his clothing and hair behind him.

_I will return. When I do I shall take you away from here as my wife, Kagome. You must always remember that, for I do not take 'no' for an answer. I shall kill anyone who has taken you from me._

_\--Fin_


End file.
